Remote key fobs (also known as wireless key fobs) allow their users to control access to the users' vehicles. Wireless key fobs for vehicles are widely available for new vehicles. A remote key fob usually includes a number of buttons, such as a door lock button, a door unlock button, a trunk button and a panic button. As a remote keyless entry device, the remote key fob includes a wireless transceiver for communicating with a corresponding vehicle to, for example, unlock a door, lock the door, open the trunk or close the trunk of the vehicle in response to operation by the user on the buttons of the key fob. The communication link between the wireless key fob and the vehicle is, for example, a radio frequency (“RF”) link. The RF link falls into a particular frequency band, such as 125 kHz or 13.56 MHz.
The remote key fob is preprogrammed with a key fob device ID (meaning identifier) and implements authentication protocols. The authentication protocol includes an encryption stage for authorizing the issue of the key fob commands to the vehicle. Accordingly, the wireless key fob is identified by the vehicle and vice versa before any operation on the vehicle is performed using the remote key fob. The remote key fob can also communicate with an engine controller of the vehicle using, for example, a Near Field Communication (“NFC”) transponder.
Remote car key fobs have been made compact and are powered by coin batteries. For example, some wireless key fobs are less than two inches in length, about one inch in width and less than one third inch in thickness. A compact wireless remote key fob is usually attached to a key chain along with other keys of the user of the key fob. The collection of keys and other apparatuses attached to the key chain (collectively referred to herein as key chain) is usually heavy and takes more space. The key chain is thus inconvenient to carry around on the body of the user.
In addition, the key chain can be easily lost by the user, stolen or locked inside his/her vehicle. Such events are burdensome to the user's life. In addition, the key chain and the remote key fob fail to provide other useful functions to the user, such as current time and date, reminder of open trunk, reminder of auto-start over certain amount of time, etc. Furthermore, the key chain does not provide an aesthetical element to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new apparatus that provides the functionality of a remote key fob, is convenient to carry around and prevents loss and theft. There is a further need for the new device to provide a time function, a temperature, notifications and aesthetical effect.